Jackass: Not Afraid of Snakes, Are Ya?
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Bam is freaked out after a snake prank was pulled on him, and his friend Ryan helps him get over it. Soon enough, the rest of the gang gets involved in the cheer-up spree, as well. Rated T for language. Please Enjoy!


It was after the snake bit with Bam and said man was very traumatized by the whole thing. He felt like he wasn't safe anywhere around his "friends" so he hid out in his trailer.

Ryan Dunn actually felt bad for his friend, though he did think it was funny at the time. He grabbed two beers and knocked on Bam's trailer door. The latter did not budge from his seat on his bed, not really in the mood to deal with more snakes.

"Bam, I don't have any snakes on me, I promise. Open the damn door."

Bam didn't know if he should trust Ryan or not. Still, he stood up and unlocked the door. Then he opened it a smidgen and just saw his friend with two beers. He opened the door fully and Ryan stepped inside.

"Damn, it's hot out there. Here," Ryan handed Bam one of the beer bottles. Bam turned it down and sat down on his bed again. Ryan sat next to him, feeling really sorry for him.

"You okay?"

Bam nodded, not speaking. Ryan got a closer look at him and said, "Are you crying?"

Bam shook his head and defensively said, "No!"

"It's okay if you were. That was a really shitty thing to do. It was all Pontius and Knoxville."

"But they know I h-hate snakes and they put the fucking thing in there with me!"

"I know. And I'm sorry. But there are no snakes in here. Just drink the beer."

Bam looked at his friend before agreeing and he took the bottle and popped it open, downing half of it in one gulp. He wiped his eyes afterward to rid them of any residual tears. Ryan put an arm around Bam's shoulders, observing the way his hands shook as he held his beer. He rubbed his hand over his friend's arm comfortingly. Dunn finished his beer first and threw the empty bottle on the bedside table. He really wanted Bam to feel better about this whole thing but he didn't know how to make him happier.

"At least it was only one snake."

Bam glared at Ryan. Okaaay... wrong thing to say.

"Next they'll be putting me in a pit of snakes..."

"Nah, that's too cruel."

"Knoxville is _that_ mean. He'll have no problem with it."

"Stop moping, you pussy..." Dunn playfully jabbed Bam in the side. He kind of expected it, but he was thoroughly amused when Bam jumped away and grunted.

"Don't even think about it, asshole."

Ryan was on Bam in a heartbeat, tackling him and wrestling with him on the bed. Bam had dropped the beer bottle and spilled it over the carpeted floor.

"Dunn! You motherfucker, stop! Stopstopstop get off! _Nohohohoho youhu prihick_!"

Bam had utterly lost the match and found himself pinned under a Dunn on a mission. Ryan was able to make his co-star cackle like a maniac with just the action of his fingers digging into Bam's sides, stomach, hips, and underarms.

"What are you afraid of again?" Ryan teased. Just as Bam was about to answer, he jammed his thumbs into the dents in Bam's hips so the answer came out something like this: "Hahahaha sn-snahahaHAHAHAKES YOUFUCKINGDICKBAG STOHOHOP!"

Ryan found himself laughing along with Bam.

"D-Didn't quite catch that."

"RYHYHYAHAN! FUCKFUCK_FUCK_ STOP PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

All of the laughing and screaming presumably was heard by the rest of the guys, which made sense since the door to the trailer was open and Bam was screaming and laughing at the top of his lungs. They all barged in, laughing. Knoxville went after Dunn immediately and he tickled Ryan wherever he could reach. Bam thought he was getting a break, but then Chris Pontius advanced on him.

"I'm sorry about the snake thing, man," he said with the biggest shit-eating grin ever.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Pontius!"

Chris just laughed evilly and attacked Bam with tickles. He was more ruthless than Dunn was so Bam was in hell. Coincidentally, so was Ryan, since Johnny was doing his best to keep him down and laughing.

"Ohoho, you fuckeheheher! HAHAHAHA!" Ryan screamed in laughter. The rest of the boys were almost on their knees from laughing so hard at the scene before them. Eventually, Steve-O had a heart and wiggled his fingers into Knoxville's ribs. Everyone knew how ticklish he was and Steve-O wasn't afraid to exploit it even further.

"Waitwaitwait, Steve! Hahahaha No Nonono WAIT STAHAHAP! NAHAHAHAHA!" the unmistakable laughter of Johnny Knoxville joined the chorus along with Bam's.

"TH-THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNIHIHIHIHY! CHRIHIHIS HAHAHA STAHAHAP!"

Pretty soon, a full-out tickle brawl started in Bam's tiny trailer. Dave and Ehren stood by the door, smiling, while Johnny Knoxville, Bam Margera, Ryan Dunn, Steve-O, Chris Pontius, and Wee Man were tickling the hell out of one another. It wasn't until Jeff ordered them back on set for another stunt that they stopped. At least the tickling left them all in high spirits for the rest of the day's takes.

_~The End~_


End file.
